La vie est un jeu auquel je ne peux m'adapter
by F.only
Summary: Sa phobie l'en empêche ... Il voudrait juste aller lui parler ... Seulement son corps refuse d'obéir en sentant l'angoisse monter en lui, son coeur se contracter de peur ... [EN PAUSE]
1. Prologue

• Titre : La vie est un jeu auquel je ne peux m'adapter  
>- Genre : Angst, romance<br>- Renji x Hanataro  
>- Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo<br>- Rating : M

**Prologue**

Une fine silhouette s'était approprié l'espace dans lequel il comptait sécher son cours. Au milieu des hautes herbes, un corps y était allongé apparemment plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il s'approcha doucement de la personne endormi au milieu de l'étendu verte pour la détaillé et fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de petite taille cacher sous des vêtement ample, trop large pour ce garçon a l'air frêle. De fines mains ressortaient des grandes manches et était posé sur le ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration. La capuche qui était censé cacher légèrement son visage était sous sa tête révélant une peau blanche et pure invitant a la caresse. ses paupières étaient closes et quelque fois cachées par les mèches de cheveux d'un noir profond. Ses lèvres, fines et rosé étaient entrouverte laissant passé le souffle de l'endormi.

Il fut subjugué par ce jeune homme a l'allure si fragile ... Un ange ...

xxxxx

Qu'il l'enviait. lui et sa stature. Lui et sa prestance. Tout en cet homme, assis non loin de lui sur un banc discutant joyeusement avec son interlocuteur, respirait la puissance, la sensualité. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, des muscles qui rouler sous le tissu de son t-shirt a chacun de ses mouvement, de son sourire franc et chaleureux, de ses cheveux d'un rouge profond avec lesquels le soleil semblait s'amuser des reflets électrique de quelque mèches. Ses tatouage sur le front ainsi que sur le torse le fascinait et ses yeux cuivré l'envoutait. Il enviait cette homme pour ce qu'il était.

Il devint son obsession ...

xxxxx

A suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 . Découverte **

- Que cherchez vous Yamada-kun?

- ... Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Seul le bruit du stylo résonnait dans cette petit pièce au douce couleur de bleu.

- Cela fais presque un an que nous nous voyons, que nous faisons ces séances. Vous pensez que vous avez fais un ou plusieurs pas en avant depuis le tout premier jours?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Puis enfin, un simple soupir tremblant résonna contre les murs, revelant l'état d'anxiété du jeune homme pour ensuite se poursuivre par un silence pesant, comme trop souvent lors de leurs heures de rendez-vous.

Relevant la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant de ses yeux violacés le ciel pluvieux derrière cette vitre protectrice, son regard se fit lointain. Comme si, il s'était perdu au fin fond de ses souvenirs.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux durant quelque minutes, se contentant d'observer son patient d'un air calme, posé. C'était devenue une habitude. Ces moments durant lesquel Hanataro se plongait dans ses pensées et qu'enfin, il pouvait voir les véritable tourments de ce jeune homme torturé par ses peurs. Un panel d'émotion traverse son visage a chacun de ses moments. Passant de la joie, à la tristesse puis à la melancolie.

Seulement, depuis quelque temps, il expression revint le plus souvent, un air ... rêveur, où un mince sourire prenait forme sur ses lèvres, les yeux brillants.

Le docteur attendit encore quelque minutes avant de reprendre la paroles, faisant, comme a chaque fois, sursauter son patient.

- Yamada-kun, permettez moi mais ... J'aimerais vous poser une question.

- O-oui?

- A quoi pensiez vous durant ces longues minutes?

- ... Vous savez docteur, je pense que ... J'ai peut être enfin trouver un objectif. Non! Un rêve. Certes inaccessible, mais un rêve qui ...

- Qui vous rend heureux tout de même.

Hanataro souris timidement, tout en fixant ses pieds et la moquette bleutée.

- Voilà... Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui ... Rien qu'en y penssant, me rend heureux.

xxxxx

Resserant mon echarpe autour de mon cou, je me prépare a affronter l'enfer qu'est le lycée. Routine pour beaucoup, mais véritable épreuve pour moi. Cet endroit a le don de faire ressortir les pires peurs en moi. Cet environnement capable d'emmeler en mon esprit angoisse, anxiété, mon manque de confiance en moi et tout un tas de sentiments sur lesquels je n'arrive toujours pas a mettre un nom... Tout les jours, je doit me battre contre les crises qui peuvent apparaitre a chaque minutes, tout les jours je dois reussir a repousser ma phobie au plus profond de moi. Toutes ces journées sont de véritables combats d'une guerre dont je n'arrive pas a voir le bout.

Je sors mon portable de ma poche et augmente le son de la musique qui se répercute dans mes petites oreillettes noires, esperant ainsi echapper au son quotidien des lycéen papotant, rigolant, créer un amas de son que je ne supporte plus.

Du haut de mon 1m53 j'essai de me frayer un passage au milieu de toutes ces personnes regrouper devant le portail. Quand enfin, j'arrive la où je veux, je me stop d'un coup, figé par ce que j'apercois a environ trois mètres devant moi.

- Renji...

_Levant une main tremblante vers la manche de son ami, Hanataro resta, le regard fixe vers la même personne. Attrapant enfin sa manche, il tira doucement deçu comme pour appeller silencieusement le propriétaire de ce bout de tissu. Celui ci tourna et baissa la tête, le regardant d'un air interogatif._

_- Hanataro? Qu'est ce qui a?_

_- ... Qui est ce? Demanda t-il en pointant du doigt un homme d'une stature assez imposante, parlant avec joie, ses cheveux rouge remuant dans son dos au rythme de ses larges mouvements._

_Ichigo releva la tete en suivant ce qu'Hanataro lui montre, et sourit._

_- Ooh, Il s'appele Renji. Renji Abarai. Pourquoi?_

_- P-pour rien._

_Hanataro baissa la tete en rougissant, repetant muettement le nom de cet inconnu..._

- Renji...

Je le vois se retourner a l'entente de son nom. Effrayer, je me retourne et prend brusquement mon portable en main pour ne pas me faire remarquer, tirant sans le vouloir sur mes oreillettes, qui tombent et pendent mollement vers le sol lorsque j'entend sa voix grave.

- Tiens ... J'ai cru entendre mon nom.

Et bien sur... Je ne suis qu'invisibilité a ses yeux...

- Oi, Renji t'entends des voix maintenant? Cria l'un de ses amis et lui tapant violament dans le dos.

- N'importe quoi Ikkaku...

Je n'écoute plus et me remets a marcher en direction de ma classe, rasant les murs sous la tristesse qui me submerge, comme a chaque fois que j'entend sa voix, ou lorsque je le vois sourire et qu'une petite voix en moi me dis, que jamais, ces paroles ou cet air si joyeux ne me sera destiné...

xxxxx

- Renji-chou, s'il te plait, remue ton jolie petit cul et fais enfin quelque chose de sérieux, car pour l'instant, tu ne ressemble qu'a une petite loque qui n'attend qu'une chose. QUE JE LA FRAPPE AVEC MON PUTIN DE SABRE EN BOIS!

- Yumi', tu vois bien qu'il est ailleurs. J'sais pas vraiment a quoi il pense, mais ca doit forcement avoir un rapport avec une fille ou un truc du genre.

- Ikkaku-chou, ne prend pas ton cas pour une géné-AILLEUH!

Une frappe sur son crane le coupa dans sa futur tirade, donné par Renji, exédé des remarques de ses amis.

- Arretez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas la, et je t'en supplis Yumichika, ne m'apelle pas CHOU!

- ... Hm va y, Renji-chou, supplie moi encore une fois. Dit il en prenant une pose théatrale.

- ...

Une veine battante de colère apparut sur son front et il le re frappa avant de artir, laissant ses amis plus qu'énervant derrière lui.

- Putin Renji! L'prend pas mal, on déconnait! OI! Renji!

- Laisse Ikkaku-chéri, il reviendra, comme le gentil petit chaton sauvage qu'il est.

Un fin rire résonna dans le dojo tandis que Renji, changé, sortis des vestiaire et respira l'air de l'hiver a plein poumons.

- Si seulement ils savaient ... Murmura t-il pour lui même.

xxxxx

Je re pense encore et encore a cette fine silouhette étandue dans l'herbe et je ne peux m'empecher de frisonner rien qu'a l'idée de toucher cette peau a l'apparence si douce. Depuis ce jour, mon regard finis toujours par atterir sur lui. Même en plein milieu d'une foule, j'arrive a l'apercevoir malgrés sa capuche et sa tête baisser. J'arrive toujours a deviner où il est.

Je ne m'en étais jamais vraiment rendu compte avant, mais plus le temps passe, plus je comprend qu'il m'obsede. Que mon esprit s'est attacher a ce petit être fragile alors qu'aucun échange ne s'est produit. C'est comme si nous étions de simple aimant et que mon corps avant décidé de lui même, de me rapprocher de lui.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai cru entendre sa voix dire mon nom, et quand je me suis retourné, il était la, se battant piteusement avec ses oreillettes. Cela ma dabord fais sourire mais j'ai vite fais d'arreter lorsque je l'ai vu repartir quelque seconde plus tard, comme si ce que j'avais entendu n'avais été qu'un simple fantasme. Qu'un simple rêve éveillé. J'étais pourtant si sur que c'étais lui... Sa voix si fluette au intonnation si faible, comme si il avait peur de se briser la voix, jamais je ne pourrais oublier tellement le désir de l'entendre prononcer mon nom est fort...

_Assis en tailleur, son sabre en bois poser sur ses genoux, Renji méditait, les yeux fermés, vidant son esprit de toute pensées inutiles pour renforcer sa concentration. Expirant profondement, il laissa son dos s'appuyé contre le mur derrière lui et relacher son corps._

_- I-ichigo-san! L-le Kendo n'est pas pour moi, tu le sais... J-je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose..._

_- Allez, ca ne te coute rien d'essayer, tu sera "contre" moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas._

_- M-mais ..._

_Intrigué, Renji rouvrit les yeux pour regarder les deux adolescents dont l'un semblait se débattre, certes faiblement, face a l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui interessa Renji. Il resta plutôt bloquer sur le "forcé", reconnaissant une fois de plus l'inconnu dormeur de ce fameux laissa son regard parcourir le petit être pour finalement secoué la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place._

_- I-ichigo-san, je ne peux pas._

_- Et bien contente toi de regarder alors._

_Se levant, il sortit du dojo, passant a coté d'eux et frolant par la même occasion Hanataro qui lui, trop géné par le forcing de son meilleur ami et par la présence du roux, essaya de ne pas y faire attention._

_Le dit roux, une fois dans les vestiaire, s'appuya contre la porte, riant silencieusement._

_- Si petit... Et sa voix si douce..._

_Il se remis a rire, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage._

Une légère douleur venant de mon doigt me fais quitter mon souvenir. Baissant la tête, j'apercois qu'en coupant ma feuille avec mes ciseaux, ce n'est malheureusement pas ma feuille que j'ai couper, mais mon doigt qui présent, du sang coule abondament de l'entaille que je me suis fais.

- Merde!

- Abarai-kun! Vous avez quelque chose a redire sur mon cours?

J'avale difficilement ma salive tandis que la professeur, remontant ses lunettes nerveusement, me fusille du regard a cause de mon injure soudaine.

- E-eum, non m'dame.

- Bien.

- Dites m'dame, je peux aller a l'infirmerie?

- Faites faites! Mais ne déranger plus mon cours!

Je me lève donc, prenant par la même occasion un mouchoir dans ma poche pour epongé le sang qui continue de couler de mon doigt, et je sort de la classe. Seul le bruit de mes pas vient perturber le silence du couloir jusqu'a la porte de l'infirmerie, sur laquelle je donne trois petits coups avant d'entrée et de refermer la porte derrière moi.

- Oh, bonjour Abarai-kun, c'est rare de te voir ici.

- Bonjour Unohana-san.

Je vien m'assoir face a son bureau et lui montre la plaie de mon doigt.

- Vous auriez pas un p'tit pansement pour moi? Demandais-je honteusement.

Je dois avoir l'air vraiment ridicule car elle me lance un sourire moqueur avant de se lever et d'aller chercher se que je lui ai demander. Elle me le tend et je l'applique sur ma plaie après l'avoir nettoyer. Je la vois se diriger vers l'un des petits rideau cachant les deux lits présent dans la pièce. Elle en écarte un et parle a celle que je reconnais comme Rukia.

- Kuchiki-chan, comment va t-il?

- Et bien, il s'est endormi, comme d'habitude. Repondit-elle en se levant. Oh, Renji, je me disais bien que je t'avais entendu. Que fais tu ici?

Je la voit s'avancer vers moi tandis que Unohana-san remets correctement les couvertures sur le malade que je ne vois toujours pas. Je lui montre mon doigt.

- Petite coupure de rien du tout.

- Espèce de sot! Si tu était moins tête en l'air pendant les cours!

- Mais.. Rukia..

- Laisse, laisse. Bon, je dois retourner en cours.

Elle tourne la tete vers le malade tandis que je me leve, puis parle a l'infirmière.

- Je pense qu'Hanataro ne voudra pas revenir en cours une fois reveiller, je demande a Ichigo d'appeller sa mère?

- Non, pas la peine je le ferais.

- Hanataro?

- C'est le petit protégé d'Ichigo. Il vient souvent a l'infirmerie, c'est presque devenue une habitude.

Je regarde dans la même direction qu'elle, et je me fige.

Celui qui est allongé dans ses draps, a l'infirmerie, n'est autre que mon petit être...

- J'ai finis par me prendre d'affection pour lui aussi, ca fais presque un an qu'il est la maintenant. C'est un garçon assez bizarre.

Je n'ecoute même plus ce qu'elle me raconte. Regardant fixement l'ange étandu au milieu de ses étendus blanche, retrouvant son air calme d'endormis. Le même que l'autre fois, et dans ma tête, je repasse encore et encore son prénom, le gravant dans mes pensées.

_Hanataro_ ...

xxxxx

A suivre...


	3. Chapitre 2

Note : Oh my! Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette loooooooooooooooooooongue attente. *s'incline* Pardon! J'ai eu pas mal de soucis, dont le syndrome de la page blanche. Oui oui, au deuxième chapitre. J'en suis pas fière. Mais qu'es c'que j'y peux si j'ai les idées mais que ca veut pas se mettre en ordre? Donc voila pourquoi j'ai mis énooooormement de temps a poster ce deuxième chapitre. (A le finir surtout ahaha!) Sinon, je ne vous garantie pas une publication des plus rapide, car j'ai beaucoup de mal a écrire alors que j'adore ça. (Vive le manque de confiance en soi T.T). Voila. Donc voici le chapitre deux, nommé Decision, en esperant qu'il vous plaira. Je suis ouverte a toute critique (et compliments bien sur aussi /). Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 . Décision**

Ouvrant ses paupière à moitié, dévoilant une paires d'yeux violacé et embués par le sommeil, Hanataro avait déjà deviné où il se trouvait, et pourquoi il était ici. A l'infirmerie. Une sorte de mini refuge qui lui permet de fuir, pour quelques heures, l'enfer dans lequel il se plonge chaque jour. Il aime l'air frais qui y circule, les draps et les murs blancs qui l'apaisent. Il apprécie ce moment d'intimité créer par ce rideau, rendant l'espace clos et sécurisé ainsi que le silence qui y règne, contrastant avec le brouhaha extérieur causé par les élèves. Ce sentiment de bien-être s'évanouit lorsqu'il entendit plusieurs voix venant de l'autre côté du rideau blanc. Il se leva calmement puis vint écarter le grand morceau de tissu de quelques centimètres, restant caché à l'abri des regards, dans l'ombre.

- Kuchiki-chan, Abarai-kun, vous allez finir par le réveiller si vous continuez comme ça! S'exclama l'infirmière juste devant le rideau qu'elle avait refermé quelque minutes auparavant.

- Mais Unohana-san, je n'y peux rien si c'est un imbécile!

Hanataro reconnu tout de suite son amie. Il eut un petit sourire en la voyant rouspéter après l'infirmière avec une moue boudeuse, les mains si ses hanches. Son regard dévia vers la grande silhouette près d'elle et il blêmit instantanément en le reconnaissant. En effet Renji se tenait à côté, une main derrière la nuque avec un sourire désolé sur le visage. Que faisait-il-la? L'avait-il vu? Il espérait que non...

Il referma le rideau silencieusement et retourna s'assoir sur le bord du lit, pensif...

Il attendit patiemment que les personnes dans la pièce non loin partent pour enfin sortir de sa cachette blanche, pensant y être resté assez longtemps. Il était temps de rentrer chez lui.

A sa surprise, même l'infirmière s'était absentée. Il récupéra donc ses affaires qui étaient posé au sol près du bureau de celle-ci, enfila son grand pull informe et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un éclat brillant attira son attention au milieu de la pièce, là où se trouvait Renji et Rukia. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de l'éclat et il s'aperçut que s'était une fine chaine en argent avec un pendentif d'une taille moyenne, représentant un serpent et un ... Singe?

Hanataro prit le bijou dans l'une de ses petites mains avec soins et le regarda attentivement avant d'hausser les épaules, une moue ennuyé sur le visage.

- Peut être que ça appartient à Rukia ...

Mais plus il regardait le bijou, plus il avait du mal à imaginer la jeune fille porter ce genre de bijoux, ni porter de bijoux tout court d'ailleurs.

Il se figea soudainement. Et si ... C'était à Renji? Il regarda de nouveau le pendentif, inquiet. Si jamais celui-ci appartenait à Renji, jamais il ne trouverait le courage de le lui rendre.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter et il rangea vivement la chaine dans une des poches de son pull, se tournant vers la personne venu le couper dans sa réflexion, les joues rougies de surprise. Un soupir passa entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Ichigo.

Celui-ci, se tenait fièrement à la porte, les mains dans les poches et ses sourcils éternellement froncés, l'était un peu plus qu'à son habitude.

- Hanat', qu'es c'que tu fabrique? Ca fais des plombes que j'attends que tu sorte de là. Et ... Que caches tu?

- D-désolé Ichigo-san, je me suis endormi et ... Il y avait du monde avec Unohana-san alors ...

Sa réponse, hésitante comme toujours, ne le satisfaisait pas. Haussant les épaules, il s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, étirant un petit sourire en coin. Puis il le poussa, une main dans le haut de son dos, à sortir de l'infirmerie et à s'engager dans le couloir afin de sortir du lycée. Il lui frotta doucement le dos de manière réconfortante pour le rassurer sentant sous ses doigt, le petit corps tendue du plus jeune sous le stress et l'appréhension de voir tous ses élèves sortir d'un moment à un autre, surgir de ses salles qui pour lui représente une sorte de purgatoire sans fin.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir traversé le portail de l'établissement qu'il souffla un grand coup, ne voyant personne dans les alentour. Il leva les yeux vers Ichigo et le remercia du regard avant de s'avancer vers une petite voiture grise dans laquelle il s'engouffra.

Ichigo fit apparaitre un air soucieux sur son visage, s'inquiétant pour la santé et le moral de son protégé. Si seulement les parents du petit brun pouvaient accepter sa condition. Entre eux ça n'avait jamais était facile et les larmes du petit Hanataro lui suffisait pour le croire.

Hanataro, après avoir attaché sa ceinture osa un regard vers la femme assise face au volant qui la regardait d'un air sérieux à travers ses petites lunettes.

- Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé encore? Tu as refait une crise?

- Oui ... Désolé maman ...

Il baissa piteusement la tête, tripotant ses doigt nerveusement tout en sachant que, malgré son air sévère sa mère ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur malgré qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais ce qui arrive à son fils. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête et pris le trajet du retour, un silence pesant dans l'habitacle ou juste le bruit du moteur pouvait parfois se faire entendre. Hanataro détourna le regarde vers la vitre regardant le paysage de la ville se transformer pour laisser place quelques minutes plus tard à la campagne, essayant de ne pas penser à la futur confrontation avec son père.

Xxxxx

Quelques jours plus tard, la vie ayant continué son cours, Hanataro ne revint pas en cours pour le reste de la semaine inquiétant par la même occasion son ami. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, la confrontation avec son père avait dû être assez rude. Ichigo rentra chez lui après la fin de ses cours, esquivant comme d'habitude l'accolade musclé de son père et bisoutant les joues de ses sœur pour leur souhaité une bonne soirée, il se retira dans sa chambre après le repas préparé par Yuzu. Il jeta son sac non loin de son bureau et se jeta sur le lit, rebondissant légèrement dessus. Il profita du calme de la pièce, fermant les yeux en poussant un long soupir. Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour être avec Rukia entre les cours et l'histoire d'Hanataro, ils s'étaient très peu croisés durant la journée. Il dut s'avouer que ces moments seul avec elle lui manquer plus qu'il ne le montré. Ces moments de tendresse rare où la petite brune mettait fin à son hyperactivité et à ses remontrances pour venir se faire câliner entre ses bras et réclamer des attentions plus ou moins poussés. Un sourire pris place sur ses lèvres en se remémorant ses souvenirs où Rukia, les joues rougies lui demander maintes caresses et embrassades. Ces petits moments à deux se faisait rares tandis que les examens du premier trimestre approchaient, l'histoire d'Hanataro ne l'aidant pas bien évidemment. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre a l'abandonner maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il savait sur lui. Non, il ne peut tout simplement pas le laisser se débrouiller pour l'égoïsme que peut parfois donner son couple et ça, Rukia le comprenait amplement.

La sonnerie de son portable interrompit ses pensées. Il glissa une main dans la poche de son jean en se redressant et regardant l'écran qui éclaira sa chambre qui s'était obscurcit alors qu'il était perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il y lit e nom d'Hanataro et fronça encore plus que d'habitude les sourcils en regardant l'heure. 21h30. Il ne l'appelait jamais à cette heure-là, question de politesse et de respect disait-il, sauf pour des raisons particulière, comme cette fois où... Un frisson désagréable parcouru son dos en y repensant et il décrocha son mobile, le mettant à son oreille alors qu'il s'asseyait au bord de son lit. Les sanglots qu'il entendit au bout du fil confirmèrent ses craintes. Gardant le téléphone portable à l'oreille, il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les marches en trombe pour aller à l'entrée. Il enfila ses chaussures, pris son manteau et alla chercher son père dans le salon, s'approchant de lui et cachant de son autre main le bas du téléphone.

- P'pa, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmène chez Hanat'!

- A cette heure-ci?

La surprise s'inscrivit sur le visage du père Kurosaki en voyant la mine inquiète et pressante de son fils. Il comprit le message et se prépara, sortant tous deux de la maison et s'engouffrant dans la voiture du paternel qui pris la direction de la maison de Yamada tandis que son fils parlait à celui-ci, lui soufflant des paroles rassurantes. Ses mains se crispèrent du le volant, imaginant très bien dans quel état devais être l'ami de son fils. Cela fait maintenant un an qu'il connait celui-ci et il s'était vite pris d'affection pour lui, le trouvant attendrissant sous sa timidité maladive et sa grande discrétion et il s'inquiétait donc lui aussi connaissant le problème, enfin une partie.

Le trajet durant une dizaine de minutes et ils arrivèrent enfin devant la maison du brun. Isshin arrêta a peine le moteur que son fils raccrocha et balança le portable sur le siège en sortant rapidement de la voiture, se précipitant vers l'entrée où une petite silhouette se tenait recroquevillé devant un grand portail. Il jurant silencieusement, pestant contre les parents de son meilleur ami. Sa mère avait beau être adorable mais elle ne le défendait jamais face à son père qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Et comme d'habitude, c'était à lui de recoller tant bien que mal les morceaux.

- Hanataro… Murmura-t-il en s'approchant doucement. Viens par là.

Ichigo ouvrit ses bras une fois face à lui et il reçut quelques secondes plus tard un poids tremblotant contre son torse qui agrippait fortement son manteau de ses petites mains. Le rouquin soupira en refermant ses bras sur son ami, le serrant contre lui. Il était à moitié soulagé car Hanataro réagissait et n'était donc pas amorphe. Point positif à prendre en compte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes le temps que les pleures du plus petits se calmes puis Ichigo souleva doucement son ami, remarquant que celui-ci c'était enfaite endormi contre lui. Il l'amena dans la voiture ou son père soupira de soulagement en le voyant endormi ainsi. Le père et le fils se lancèrent un regard puis la voiture démarra lorsque Hanataro et Ichigo prirent place à l'intérieur, le second gardant le brun contre lui.

xxxxx

- … chez moi. Oui m'dame. Bien sûr, je vous rappelle pour vous donner des nouvelles. Au revoir.

Le bip reconnaissable du bouton d'un téléphone se fit entendre puis de nouveau le silence. Hanataro ouvrit les yeux et ne reconnut pas au premier abord l'environnement qui l'entourait. Seulement, une tignasse rousse et cette voix, il sait très bien à qui elles appartiennent. Il était donc chez Ichigo encore une fois. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revint en mémoire et il rougit de honte face à son comportement, le faisait se tourner dans le lit, cachant son visage de la couverture. Il avait appelé Ichigo alors qu'il venait de sortir de chez lui après une dispute avec ses parents et celui-ci était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, comme d'habitude. Que ferait-il sans lui… Puis la discution avec sa mère et son père lui revint, il se redressa brusquement, faisant glisser la couverture. Il la prit dans ses main tout en fixant le mur face a lui.

- Ichigo-san … J-je ne retournerais plus au lycée.

L'autre, surpris par la nouvelle de son réveille, le regarda avec de grand yeux ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Comment ça tu ne reviendras plus ?

- Mes parents, ils ont enfin compris. J-je n'irais plus là bas. Dit-il poussant un rire sans joie. Tu te rends compte ? J'ai dû faire une chose dont je ne pensais pas être capable pour qu'enfin ils acceptent que je n'y retourne plus.

- Quelle chose hanataro ?

- Je n'en peux plus de sentir tous ces regards inexistant sur moi, de vouloir paraitre encore plus petits que je le suis. Je ne supporte plus de sentir cette angoisse et cette peur monter en moi, me tordre le ventre, créant une boule énorme dans ma gorge. J'en ai marre de cette phobie … T-tu comprends ? Je pouvais plus …

- Mais, tu as tenu un an et nous n'en sommes qu'au premier trimestre !

- Pardon …

Ichigo savait. Il savait qu'au fond, Hanataro était à bout et il comprenait son choix. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord de son lit, passant une main dans ces cheveux noirs et les ébouriffa légèrement, attirant le regard d'Hanataro sur lui, un regard perdu.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis ton ami et je te soutiens. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites alors, bon courage.

Le plus jeune retrouva le sourire, hochant vivement la tête. Oui, il quittait peut être le mais il avait toujours ses amis. C'est ce qui comptait. Et pendant ces mois où il sera absent de leur quotidien, il se battra pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toute cette chose qui lui pourri la vie. Oubliant son rêve, oubliant cette personne qui au fil des jours était devenu importante pour lui. Il mit une main dans sa poche, ressortant la chaine auquel pendait le pendentif si particulier. Il lui rendra lorsqu'il réussira à chasser ce foutu problème.

Sa phobie sociale.

Xxxxx

A suivre …


End file.
